vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tentionmaru
|-|Base= |-|Blue Form= |-|Neon Ascension= |-|Crimson Dragon Form= Summary Tentionmaru is one of the original Rock Hard Gladiator from the Fluidanims era. He is a member of Zetabrand, a close friend of Nhazul, and one of the few overpowered RHGs that can only be found every few generations. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | Low 5-B | At least Low 5-B | 5-A Name: Tentionmaru Origin: Rock Hard Gladiators Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Stickman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Weapon Mastery, Cloth Manipulation (Can freely turn his scarf into a variety of weapons), Transformation, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation (Able to imbue his weapons and body with energy to make his attacks more powerful), Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Summoning (Can summon Tenryu), Fire Manipulation (Via Tenryu) Attack Potency: Island level (Made a blast this powerful) | Small Planet level (Caused this much damage with an energy attack, Sent a chunk of the Earth flying) | At least Small Planet level (Far stronger than his Blue Form and is capable of stomping people who can contest with his Blue Form) | Large Planet level (Kicked his opponent so hard he split the earth in half, Created a crater in the moon with an energy blast) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be at least comparable to if not far superior to the other members of Zetabrand), Relativistic Attack Speed (His energy attacks are this fast) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be faster than his base form), FTL+ Attack Speed (His energy attacks are this fast) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Speedblitzed Immortalis, who could keep up with his Blue Form), FTL+ Attack Speed |At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Speedblitzed Immortalis after he became fast enough to keep up with his Green Energy Form), FTL+ Attack Speed Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to other Zetabrand members) | At least Class T | At least Class T | At least Class T, likely much higher Striking Strength: Island Class | Small Planet Class | At least Small Planet Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Island level | Small Planet level | At least Small Planet level | Large Planet level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range to dozens of meters with Scarf, Planetary with energy attacks and shockwaves Standard Equipment: Transforming Cape Intelligence: Gifted (Tentionmaru is bar none the most skilled fighter in the entirety of Rock Hard Gladiators, far surpassing any other fighter and being viewed as peerless in combat, being able to pick apart the flaws in an opponent's fighting style after fighting them or observing them for only a few seconds. He is a master ninja, a master of a wide variety of weapons, and a widely recognized master of combo attacking.) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tentionweapons.gif|Weapons Reddragondragon.gif|Red Dragon Dragon FrayedUnlinedHoatzin-size_restricted.gif|Tenryu *'Forms:' Tentionmaru has the ability to power up into three different forms. Though the form he is most commonly seen in is his Blue Form, this is not actually his base form, he has simply mastered it to the point that he can stay in it indefinitely if he chooses to. In his blue form his entire body is heavily imbued with energy, making him immensely powerful and extremely fast. His second form, Neon Ascension, imbues his body with even more powerful, neon green energy that enhances him further. His most powerful form is Crimson Dragon, in which his body is directly imbued with the energy of the dragon Tenryu, utterly dwarfing the power of his other two forms. *'Scarf:' Due to being imbued with the power of the Omnimorph Ruby, Tentionmaru's signature scarf is actually a highly versatile weapon, able to assume multiple forms and change between them at will. The weapons it has shown to be able to transform into include but are not limited to a katana, a two-handed sword, a bo staff, a pair of claws, a cannon, a hammer, a pair of gauntlets, a drill, and a full body shield. *'Dragon Dragon:' One of Tentionmaru's signature techniques, he fires a massive amount of energy that physically consumes the opponent as it severely damages them. Tentionmaru can also ride the dragon as a mode of transport. **'Red Dragon Dragon:' An empowered version of Dragon Dragon only available in Red Dragon Form. He fires a larger, much stronger dragon made of red energy rather than his normal blue energy, which explodes after consuming the opponent. *'Tenryu:' In Crimson Dragon Form, Tentionmaru gains the ability to directly summon the dragon Tenryu to assist him in combat. Key: Base Form | Blue form | Neon Ascension | Crimson Dragon Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Rock Hard Gladiators Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cloth Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Claw Users Category:Gun Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Drill Users Category:Shield Users Category:Ninjas Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5